


Circus De Bucharest

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Water for Elephants - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo yeah a circus!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Circus De Bucharest

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah a circus!

"Darko DARKO!!!" I yell knocking on his door. He opens the door and sneers. "Wadda ya want?"  
"Gabi is missing."

Five minuets later I am sitting in the office car of the train with Darko and Nigel.  
"Who the fuck is this girl Darko? Why did she know before me?"  
"She is the Vet. She is also Gabi's adoptive sister" He said calmly before adding" She is also going to replace Gabi's horse riding act."  
"WHAT?" Nigel and I answer in unison  
"She is going to bring in the money Gabi did. You trained her right Angelis?"  
"Yes I trained her."  
"Good you take over her act as well as tending to the animals. Nigel will train you to assist with his magic show starting at early rehearsal."  
Nigel started to protest. "Okay" I say turning to Nigel." See you at rehearsal Nigel. I have to tend to my animals." I smile at him and Darko and leave. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later at rehearsal I see Darko standing in the grandstand. I lead the black horse to the center of the big top quietly. I start by mounting him bareback and cantering around the outside of the ring. I almost immediately stand up smiling. I click my tongue and we start galloping. After a while I do a back bend on the horse going into a handstand. I stand back up and jump off the horse. I start to walk away and he nudges me in the butt. "Hey mister buy me roses first okay." Then I do a routine all my own. When I am done I bow and hear clapping. I look up and see Darko, Nigel and many of the performers sitting in the grandstand clapping. I bow hopping on Storm as he does his victory lap riding out. Darko meets me in the stable car. With money signs in his eyes. "I assume I did well?."  
"How long have you worked on that trick routine?"  
" It was originally planned for Gabi. So about 3 years" I looked over Darko's shoulder and see Will Graham the small animal vet. "Darko I hate to interrupt but I need to have Angel come with me to put down Butter Bean." Darko looked at him and then at me. "Okay, Angelis be up early for practice with Nigel." He ponders a moment then remembers. " You get Gabi's Train Car by the way." Then He stalks off. "Looks like you have your hands full Angel." Will shoves me playfully. "Well at least I don't have to say ' I can see into your mind and beyond. ' He smiles. "I guess joining the clowns isn't an option anymore….Crawford is gonna be pissed." Jack Crawford was always recruiting in the workers area.  
"Yeah its gotta be tough being the Head Clown."  
"Oh stop clowning around Angel."  
"So Will where is Butter Bean?" I ask changing the topic.  
"In our Car." He says opening the small door. I look inside and see the Dog dying slowly. "Will you carry Butter Bean out to the field and I will get my revolver and a shovel." Will picks up the mutt and trudges off.  
O0o0o0o0  
"Will it is not a question it’s a demand you are going to move into my new car instead of sharing a car with 6 other people!"  
"Fine." He stares daggers into his food which is mystery meat.  
"I am only doing this because you are flesh and blood."  
"And Gabi wasn't?" Then I realized he was pissed at me for taking Gabi's role over.  
"Gabi was but she left us here. Look around us Will! We are all a family but Gabi ran away from this." I say waving my hands in the air as we walk. He is silent as we pack up our bunks and walk up the train to our new home.  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this screwed up master piece


End file.
